dancemomsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Wildly Inappropiate
" salvajemente inapropiada "es el segundo episodio de la primera temporada de dance moms . Se emitió por primera vez el 20 de julio de 2011. Synopsis Después de su rutina grupo de baja puntuación en Phoenix, abby se prepara a las niñas para un número de grupo llamado " elctricidad ", con la esperanza de darle vida a su imagen. Las chicas se visten con trajes provocativos que tiene la danza las madres en el borde. maddie y Chloe también compiten con solos. Competencia asistida StarQuest Danza en Lancaster, Pennsylvania el 14 hasta 17 abril, 2011. bailes de la semana resumen thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb thumb abby habla de los acontecimientos de la semana anterior y luego las rutinas para esta semana en StarQuest. Los ensayos comienzan para el grupo y las madres hablan de toda la atención que recibe de Maddie Abby. Melissa alerta a las madres acerca de Cathy y Vivi-Anne . Las chicas están estirando cuando Abby les dice que su costurera está ahí para accesorios. nia sale por primera vez en el equipo "Eléctrico", un traje negro y turquesa escasa. kelly defiende los trajes, mencionar que casi todos en la competencia de la semana pasada llevaba trajes como eso. cristi menciona que vestían trajes más pequeño y que los equipos con tan sólo mirar de mala calidad, pero Chloe le encanta su traje. holly es inmediatamente contra ellos. Cathy llega con Vivi para la práctica, pero los avisos Abby Vivi no conoce a su terminología. Las mamás miran mientras ensaya Vivi, señalando sus errores y se preguntaba por qué ella ya está en el equipo de competición. Maddie ensaya con Abby, pero Christi está molesto porque ella no está trabajando con su hija. Christi se ve obligado a ensayar con Chloe en el porche de la competencia. Al día siguiente, los actos Christi destacaron como ella necesita para llegar a casa a limpiar y cocinar. Con el tiempo se detiene a Chloe para ir a casa, pero convence a Chloe que volver dentro de la práctica.Cuando Chloe vuelve a entrar en el edificio, Abby le dice que la escena en el aparcamiento era ridículo, con todo el llanto y abrazos y besos desde Christi.Todos se dirigen a la competencia con Abby gritarle al conductor del autobús, y Chloe y Maddie comienzan preparándose para la competencia. Chloe, Maddie, y Paige Hyland se dirigen detrás del escenario para ver. Chloe y Maddie realizan sus rutinas. Maddie gana el primer lugar, como se muestra Chloe mirando a otro lado, un espectacular zoom-shot mostrando su educadamente aplaudiendo. Mackenzie y Vivi realizan su dúo sin olvidar.Las chicas se están preparando para el baile en grupo, y Holly crea que serán descalificados. Llevan a cabo sin dificultades, pero no para otro. Melissa cree que fueron robados, mientras Christi y especialmente acebo enfrentan Abby en la danza siendo inadecuada. Dialogue Trivia border|right|290px *'Pyramide': **Maddie **Paige, Chloe **Brooke, Nia, Mackenzie *Se demostró que Maddie realmente había golpeado Chloe, pero Chloe estaba en la categoría Junior y Maddie en el Petite. [2] Como se informó en TMZ, los bailarines no se les permitió competir en la temporada de StarQuest 2012. *TLas niñas pueden verse interpretando "007" en el escenario de Nueva York, en un presagio en blanco y negro y del futuro. Esta fue la competencia participaron en el robo de los mostrar , pero ese episodio no mostró ninguna de la actuación. Los mismos trajes fueron finalmente utilizadas para "Private Eyes", visto en viñetas y ballet . A 007 - Grupo de Danza, realizado durante el Abby Lee Dance Company concierto 2011. *Baby Mine" 's de música original es "Ma, está haciendo los ojos en mí", de Teresa Brewer, pero el cambio para el espectáculo puede haber sido debido a problemas de derechos de autor.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zH30h-WP11c "Baby Mine" video at D.E.A., different background than at July 2011 Nationals concurrent with From Ballerinas to Showgirls, and different background from March 25, 2011 performance in Pittsburgh''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M4CC0zEp9RY "Baby Mine" video on unknown date at NuvoChloe había realizado previamente la otra versión de varios semanas antes de este episodio el 25 de marzo (Photos-1a, Photos-1b),y se dice que antes de que al Nuvo en el anterior mes de febrero.(Video at Nuvo) *Chloe ganó la 1, pero no se inscribió para Miss Junior StarQuest. *Traje solitario de Maddie para "Cry" ha sido usado antes en un solo de los suyos antes de Dance Moms''llamada "Somewhere Over the Rainbow". (Video) *Este episodio fue en un tiempo disponible en iTunes, muy probablemente debido a la controversia con los resultados y los trajes usados por las niñas. *El traje es similar al traje de la danza Precisiones utilizada en su danza "Single Ladies" durante la temporada 2009-2010, con la única diferencia es el color (el traje de "Electricidad" era de color turquesa, mientras que el "Single Ladies" traje es de color rojo). *Maddie y Chloe realizaron sus primeros solos de la serie. *Este episodio marca la primera vez que vemos a Mackenzie de baile en el show. *credito a toda la imformacion a dance moms wiki. Lifetime Bonus Clips *"Kelly and Christi Gossip" (Lifetime-YT) (''no mostrado en el dvd,ni en el show) *"Christi Confronts Abby" (DME-YouTube) foto galeria muy pronto Video Gallery thumb|left|300px|maddie llantothumb|right|300px|chloe baby mine thumb|left|300px|grupo electricidadthumb|right|300 px|mackenzie y vivi dueto Por qué no podemos ser amigos? Referencias *Competition Official Results (pdf) Categoría:Temporada 1 episodios